


Apología del depotismo

by Lumman



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Español | Spanish, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Love, Humiliation, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Master/Slave, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Obsession, Orgy, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unhealthy Relationships, a lot of Sade/Bataille/Milton references and citations lol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumman/pseuds/Lumman
Summary: Hugo se ha sometido a la estricta disciplina de un antiguo dogma, esperando así, encontrar la salvación.En plena desesperación se encuentra al ver cómo Anton destroza todas sus creencias, las arranca de raíz y viola sádicamente; pero lo que verdaderamente le causa un abismo en su estómago es el placer que siente al verlas en escombros y cenizas, el sentir su entrepierna palpitar mientras contempla con condenable admiración la destrucción total de su persona. El serafín anticipa con pesar al darse cuenta que su corazón y mente van por caminos distintos, anticipa que tendrá que decidir entre ser un hereje o un pagano.«Un rey sin ley, asesino de su madre, llegará a este mundo con todos los poderes, y todo el mundo accederá a lo que desee.»





	Apología del depotismo

Un maldito, fecundado con un retorcido espermatozoide, engendrado en un decadente útero y aprisionado entre degeneradas paredes, consumiendo la perversa ambrosía que fluía de mis progenitores.

Heredero de todos sus pecados, fui sometido a una vida de negligencias y expiaciones espirituales que prometían curarnos a todos si me dejaba despedazar lentamente entre sus garras, renunciando a mi naturaleza y traicionando a mi verdadero Dueño, a quien verdaderamente pertenecía en carne y hueso y dejaría que consumiera mi sangre cual festín, ¡oh, Amo mío, cómo te adoro! ¡Cómo anhelo pertenecerte en este mundo y en todo otro en el que lo desees! ¡Y si renunciar a mis orígenes es tu voluntad, que así sea, que mi comienzo irrumpa en el olvido y que mi principio sea como tus sabias palabras lo dicten! ¡Ah, Polytropo, cómo me has seducido, sumiéndome en el hirviente azufre y el dolor del castigo, pero si mi suplicio es de tu agrado, entonces pereceré hasta la muerte con la mayor de las alegrías! Eres, después de todo, para quien fui creado. Mi cuerpo y mente solo responden a tu llamado celestial, Dios mío.

Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Te adoro; te adoro cual marea a la Luna, y no me basta con ser tuyo; mi amor por ti no está satisfecho con solo eso, quiero ser tú, quiero ser las venas que recorren tu paradisíaco cuerpo, las papilas que se sientan gustosas en tu refinada lengua y saborean con deleite cada una de tus afiladas palabras, los azules ojos que derraman acónito a cada pestañear y tus poderosas manos, por las que no temo renunciar hasta el último de mis alientos.

Si Yo no soy lo que ansías, entonces hazme a tu imagen y semejanza, escúlpeme como a ti te plazca y a través de tus pulmones concédeme el placer de vivir, para así poder estimarte una eternidad, y mil más.

_¡Bésame, verdugo, bésame, te adoro!_


End file.
